


Black Wave

by lafemmestars



Category: American Horror Story: Coven, We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: Mainly centered around the WKTD girls, One-shot for now unless I decide otherwise, SUBJECT TO CHANGE, crossover/AU, spoilers (somewhat) for both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafemmestars/pseuds/lafemmestars
Summary: A short one-shot that had potential but here it is now.





	Black Wave

Murky water swam around her laced-up boots as she kicked it up with her steps. It clung to her legs while people pushed past, screaming, sloshing through towards the neon sign that provided a way to escape. Her collected glares hit some of the people who were fleeing, bestowing them with the need to cough it up, any and all lies they spouted from their filthy mouths. Their screams and cries pounded in her head, knowing the ways they had spread her life heinously on display slick across the same halls. They never took the disheartening endeavor to understand her side of the story, the methods to why she ached on the interior, but showed no asthenia through her seemingly cruel exterior. Her chin tilted up, holding her head high and statuesque while she began to crash open the doors, inky water dying the sidewalk stairs for her. 

The lights of police cars blinded her with sudden flashes of blue and red, her hand rose quickly over her eyes. She squinted and took two precise steps forward, only to be yanked by a rough grasp and cast down into the soaked grass. Her raw knees kept her up, shaking with fury as she pulled her arm back and attempted to rip herself away. She gazed viciously her restrainer and continued to squirm and tug away, blaring frenzied curses and whipping her wet hair around her head with her resistance. After long minutes of a struggle her throat felt like it was burning and angrily raw. Slowly, she silenced herself, rage reddening her face and bringing unbridled color to her cheeks and continued to shoot daggers at her triumphant captor. 

She wished she could say that she had never felt so degraded and demure in her life. She silently willed herself to abide by strict orders that were hissed into her ear to go and sit with another teacher. Once transferred, she found herself growing boredly apathetic to the intense situation. The grass poked at her legs, only becoming annoying as she counted the minutes and glared at the pissed glances of others. Chatter went on without her, people broke off into their groups and left upon being excused, until she was left with her own burden of neglectful parents. Some teacher put their hand on her shoulder, telling her she would be okay, saying the usual bullshit compulsory pity they’d give to any other person. Her responses were consistent and comprised of sighing and nodding to acknowledge that she was listening to the questions. Soon, she hoped, that they would back off. 

When she finally heard a car door slam loudly, she knew she was in for it. She buried her face in her blackened, scraped knees and groaned vocally. She could feel something tighten around her arm, then was forced to stand by her mother. She looked up at her face without a hint of fear, finding her to stare back at her with hesitance and worry, something that she thought to be new. Without a greeting she was yanked towards the car and was immediately whisked away into the back seat. 

“Put your seatbelt on, Neptune.” He mother muttered as she shut her inside, then retreated to the driver’s seat. Neptune wiped ink from her face and stared at her through the rear view mirror, starting to feel annoyed at the idea her mother was holding onto something and wouldn't let her in on it. “No ‘hello?’ Am I not you favorite daughter?” She muttered spitefully, pressing her head back into the leather. She caught her mother glancing back, eyes full of worry. 

“Oh mija, can it wait?” 

Neptune wordlessly sank into her seat and gave a miserable sigh as the car started and the car passed away from the school in a hurry. A bag was laying next to her on the other seat. She prodded at it and zipped it open quickly, looking it and finding her clothes among things she'd usually pack for a trip. She looked into the mirror and squinted at her mother, slowly starting to speak. “Are we going somewhere?”

Her mom didn't answer.

This in no way helped placate herself. She leaned forward against the belt and glared at her mom, smudged lips pursed piquely. “Mother!” Her finger jammed against the radio button, blocking out Neptune’s complaints.

And she said nothing the next two hours.

The trees passed along with her thoughts of somehow jamming the car door open to escape into the woods. She had rummaged through her bag, producing a towel and a hair tie, then began to get to work on herself. “Honey, I have to tell you something, and I want you to listen very clearly,” Neptune stared at her through the mirror, feeling like she was a future prisoner with her looking back at her the same way, “We thought it skipped you, we thought maybe it withered away with your Grandma…” She muttered and gripped the wheel, staring to turn into a town. Neptune stared out at the unfamiliar buildings and stuck her tongue out at passing pedestrians when they stopped at a light. 

“But it didn't. She had something like yours, and I thought we could control it-”

“Cut the shit, I want to know what's happening!” She snapped suddenly, pressing against the seat belt again. Her mother bit her lip and looked ahead, hands trembling slowly.

“You're a witch, please… please...” Her voice became hushed and timid. Neptune’s lips curled into a smirk and she let out an amused laugh, shaking her head and leaning on the door. When their eyes met again she spoke with a silky smooth tone. 

“Oh mama, it's not like I didn't know. I do want to know why you're bringing me to stupid New Orleans, fixing to leave me with a distant cousin because you can't handle me?” A spirit of tension seemed to clasp it’s hand around her mother’s mouth. Neptune stared out the window as she pulled to a stop at a immaculate home, guarded by the iron lattice gates to ward off intruders. A oxidized sign caught her eyes, reading ‘Miss Robichaux’s Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies’.

“No fucking way. A private school? Really? I'm not that insufferable yet, am I?” Neptune grumbled while she pulled her hair tightly up into a ponytail. She snatched her bags from the seat and swung the door open. Her hand grabbed the door and she stormed out and slammed it shut. She strode to the passenger window, leaning down to face her mother through half o the window. “Fuck you.” She hissed out with a splenetic kick to the door. When the car began to slowly creep away, she grabbed onto the gate and pushed it tentatively open. She threw her gaze over her shoulder to watch the car move into the distance into a small dot soon enough. 

She gave a final look to the building before walking up to it and rapping her fist against the door with heated cheeks. The door creaked open gradually, a meek blonde woman revealed herself, dressed precisely in black. Her head tilted very slightly; Neptune felt her eyes scanning over her and held her breath. The demure woman straightened up and cracked a smile. “Neptune Rosales?”

Neptune held her head up and distributed the weight in her grip. “She is me.” The woman nodded and pulled the door wide for her. With a few timid steps, she stepped into the unfamiliar and surveyed the grand staircase. Two girls had curled up at the top, one leant against the bars and had her head tilted down as she looked at the book in her lap, the other leaned against her and seemed to be trying to read along with her. The lady began to speaking, turning her attention back to her. “Well, my humblest welcome. I'm Cordelia Foxx, headmistress of this academy. Your mother mentioned you had troubles at school, and whatever it is, it's ours too now-”

“Troubles? I'm fine, I don't need help.” The two girls finally looked over and immediately started to stand and help each other up. They scurried down the staircase quickly and stood behind Cordelia primly with their hands folded.

On her left was a girl with light blonde hair and shimmery blue doe eyes. She mimicked the proper stature of her headmistress, her long black dress even looked like something she would dress her up in. The girl to her right had very light brown hair that rested on her shoulders in messy strands. Her green eyes met mine, full off a sparkle that showed a hidden amusement. Unlike them, she took to a relaxed stance and smiled to Neptune, dusting off her black pants. “Your mother mentioned some specifics, come along.” She proclaimed, swiftly turning and making her way up the stairs. Her hand waved them over, the two girls followed compliantly, sneaking glances to Neptune, then turning to each other and speaking softly. 

Her cheeks warmed up, leaving her with her concoction of koiness and slight vexation. “Can I help either of you?”

The stunning girl with brown hair shook her head and hugged her jacket to herself. Light lines traced her arms like deepened, emotional lines on an abstract piece. “Sure, with chores later! Ha…” She looked to the girl beside her, who gave her a confused smile and went on to continue close to Cordelia. “Come on Vee, that was a little funny?”

“Sure?” The other girl mumbled quietly, breaking away from the group to slip away and grab the book she left out. Harry Potter. Cutely ironic. “What is funny is you're a witch reading Harry Potter. House?”

“Oh! Uh… It's Slytherin…” Neptune raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. “Slytherin! Can't wait to get to know you.” The girl nodded to her slowly, then looked to Cordelia as she began to shift the conversation. 

“You'll become well acquainted with Jupiter and Venus, they're the only other two girls who reside here. We’ve become very rare,” Cordelia turned her head slightly so Neptune could barely watch her speak and keep track of her facial expressions. A small look of worry appeared in her face, but she quickly turned and kept the back of her head to her. “Which is why your mother had sent you to stay here, to be protected and to learn control.” Neptune rolled her eyes and caught up between the two girls and filled the space between them. 

“Or maybe she was fed up with me and dumped me on some hag. Sounds more like it.”

“You're a strange case, I haven't heard of any powers akin to yours before. Truly, it's of the coven’s interest to take you in.” She walked down the hallway and led us among similar pure white doors to the last one. She opened the door and motioned inside to a room with two beds away from each other. One bed had a few spell books, a red blanket that stood out against pure sheets, and a phone resting on it, the other was bare and had matching sheets. “You can share the room with Jupiter, my room isn't too far, and Venus’s is right by your’s.”

Neptune threw her bags over and placed her hands on her hips, spinning to look at Cordelia. The woman stared back at her with expecting eyes. “Why does she have her own room?” The blonde girl’s cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree and she crossed her arms over her chest. She cleared her throat and rose her hand slightly to signal attention. 

“That's personal.”

“We don't really abide by it. I usually go and…” Cordelia glanced over to the girl speaking, who Neptune guessed was Jupiter, feigning surprise with widened eyes. “uh… anyways! I can help you settle in!” Jupiter added smoothly, taking a bag and hauling it onto her bed. She added a debonair smile, then walked back towards Venus and Cordelia. “Later after dinner I’ll check on you again, sound well?” Cordelia suggested softly as she looked back to Neptune. The woman nodded to her curtly, then left her with the two girls. Jupiter let out a deep sigh and fell back in her bed, Venus sitting by her meekly. She watched the duo with interest and observed them exchange a few more hushed whispers before she decided she had had enough. Neptune sat on her own bed and crossed her legs, not bothering to look at them. 

“You two have something to say?”

Jupiter pushed herself up and gave her a dreamy smile, shaking her head quickly. “We do this a lot, we aren't shit talking if that's what you think is up.” Neptune stretched back onto the bed lazily and stared up at the milky white ceiling. She waved her hand over herself as she spoke, “Everyone says that when they're talking shit.”

“We swear we didn't…” Venus whimpered out and swung her legs up on the bed. The girl kept her shoulders down, watching Neptune with truthful eyes. With the way she stared she couldn't help but believe what she said, a connection of trust she formed just from her eyes. “Alright.” She could hear her voice in her head that made her speak. It was shattered when Venus turned to Jupiter with she pushed her arm. 

“What the fuck?” Neptune snapped angrily when she took control again, aiming her anger towards her:

“Concilium? Impressive!” Venus did this little almost unnoticeable thing, she bat her eyes and scrunched her nose like a rabbit, disagreeing quickly. 

“It's not, I didn't mean to do it…” Neptune dramatically cleared her throat and stood deftly, strutting towards them with her arms crossed. For a short period she surveyed them along with their own troubles. Jupiter’s face slowly shifted to a distressed stare. Out of the corner of her eyes, Neptune watched her hand reach for Venus’s, only to curl her fingers back and opt for giving her a stiff pat on the back. 

“Why do you look like she just died or something?” She let her previous anger subside back into her body in silence and tore her gaze away from her hand.

“Miss Cordelia will probably explain it later, let's talk about… why you're here?” Jupiter suggested lightly and directed her attention to her, smiling again. Her lips quivered slightly and instead of pointing it out, Neptune crashed next to her. 

“Flooded a school, what are you two in for?”


End file.
